weriaeaeirangaermfandomcom-20200214-history
Covell Revenge of the Titans
Stage 1 - The Battle of Basingstoke Background: The Titans have begun their attack on Earth. The General has given you the task of setting up defensive positions between the invading aliens and a friendly base structure in the ruins of Basingstoke. Objective: Defend base structure by placing Blaster turrets in the path of the Titan advance from the North. Rewards: *$1000 Base Integrity Bonus *$100 Building Recycling Bonus (per turret) *$500 Medal Bonus - Gold Medal (mission completed on maximum difficulty) and Pristine Medal (mission completed without taking any damage) Walkthrough: Mission - The Battle of Basingstoke is an easy introduction to the world of Revenge of the Titans. Though you are given very little instruction on the meaning of the icons on your heads-up display, visual cues like the flashing skull icon that indicates the direction from which the Titan units will appear, help to guide you in the right direction. You start off with $550 credits and the option to build Baster turrets that cost $250 a piece. When placing a turret, take notice that they have a limited range that is displayed as a red circle. Titans are attracted to roads, which increase their rate of movement, so make sure to place your turrets within range of the main road traveling to your base from the top of the screen. The Titans on this level are very weak and only take one shot from a turret to destroy, but still, do not place your turrets directly on the road because doing so will leave them more vulnerable to attack. Baster turrets can fire ten rounds before having to reload. A total of nine Titans have been sent to attack Basingstoke, so you will only need one turret if placed correctly. During the mission, bonus items called Powerups may randomly appear on the map for a limited time and will disappear if they are not clicked on. Powerups are indicated by a large green targeting reticle around a icon indicating the item type. The targeting reticle is visible even if the item is dropped off screen. Powerups come in the form of credits, stat boosters, and exotic weapons, all of which will prove indispensable later in the game. Research - Once the last Titan has fallen, the General will instruct you to invest your hard earned credits in researching a Refinery building. Refineries automatically convert crystal deposits found in later levels in to credits. You have the option to research a number of other technologies, but it is in your best interest to choose the Refinery early to ensure you have the funds available to build more expensive and powerful structures. Notes: *Turrets may be manually reloaded at any time but reloading takes ten seconds so make sure you have another active turret ready as backup. *There is a red indicator bar in the upper right corner of the screen that shows how many Titans are left in the level. *Your base can withstand five hits before it is destroyed. *Blaster turrets can withstand three hits before they are destroyed. Media: 312px Category:Browse